


The True Ending To Swing Time

by TheFavoriteSpice



Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFavoriteSpice/pseuds/TheFavoriteSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I think Swing Time should have ended. Please read and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Ending To Swing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



> This is the long awaited ending to Swing Time. Many thanks to my lost-lost twin Samantha for coming up with this plot!

Lucky stormed down the street, his mind set on one thing, and that one thing alone: He had to stop the marriage of Ricardo Romero and Penny Carroll. When he heard that the two were going to get married, at first he thought it was just a big joke done to him to see how he reacted. But it turned out, it was no joke. It _was_ true and boy were they going to get a reaction, like it or not. Lucky opened the door wide open, to the point where it couldn't open anymore and made it slam shut behind him. Fury showed on his face, his eyes burning with anger for Ricky. How dare that man just take Penny right out from under him? Penny loved _him_ , not some orchestra conductor. No, no, it wasn't right, wasn't fair. He glanced around the room for his enemy and rival-in-love. He found him in the corner, waiting for Penny. Getting more furious as the seconds ticked by, he mustered up every ounce of courage he had and marched boldly over to Ricky. "I hear you are getting married," he said slowly, staring at Ricardo with contempt. "And I also heard that you are marrying Penny Carroll. _My_ Penny. The girl that I love."

 

Ricky chuckled. An angry John Garrett was nothing he had to worry about. "Yes. That is all true. Today _I_ am the lucky one," he said with an impish grin.

 

"Oh no you aren't!" Lucky countered. "Penny doesn't love you. She couldn't! Not when her heart belongs to me!"

 

With a look of certainty, Ricky turned his back on Lucky. "Well, you _are_ a gambling man. Each gambler's luck eventually comes to an end. Today, it seems, is your day. Someone has to win, someone has to lose. You lost Penny and I won her over. It is as simple as that," he said smartly.

 

Lucky took a deep breath, trying hard to control himself and not to punch Ricky in the face, as much as he deserved that. "Okay, I'm a gambler. I swear I will never gamble again if I get to win one last time. We flip a coin. I take heads, you take tails. Whoever gets their side gets Penny. Sounds fair?" he asked, digging into his pocket for his new special quarter.

 

"What are you two going to do? Gamble and whoever wins gets me? Like I'm prize money or something?" Penny asked, suddenly appearing after hearing the last part of the men's conversation. "I won't let this go on. It's just not right!"

 

Ricardo glared at Lucky and then looked lovingly at Penny. He reached out for her hand and smiled his sweetest smile. "I was never going to agree to that. You are priceless to me, my darling."

 

Lucky couldn't stand to see the two of them together like that. "Stop it! Penny, you can't love this man! He's just trying to take you from me. We belong together. You're my Lucky Penny. Isn't it obvious how much we are in love? How am I to go on without you if you do leave me?"

 

"Leave her alone!" Ricky said with an icy glare.

 

"Ricky, Lucky, please! Don't fight about me or over me," Penny pleaded, pushing the two men away from each other. She glanced from Ricky to Lucky and then back again to Ricky. "Uh, do you think I could just have one last moment with Lucky?" she asked.

 

Ricardo shrugged. "Whatever will make you happy. But only for one minute," he said, stepping aside out of earshot.

 

Lucky looked at Penny with love in his eyes. "Why don't you want to marry me? I love you Penny. I really do and I say that from the bottom of my heart. Believe me Penny dear. I'll never gamble again if that's what you are afraid of. I'll do anything in my power to make you mine and mine forever. Stay with me," he said, pulling her body closer to him. Just the light brush of her hands made him tingle all over with love. Alas, Penny moved away, knowing that if she got too close she'd be on the verge of tears.

 

"No Lucky. Those days when we were in love are now over. Ricky loves me and I promised him I would marry him. If I went against my promise now, that wouldn't look good and I'd feel like a liar. It's too late Lucky," she said quietly. And then, in a barely audible whisper, she repeated, "It's just too late." Penny looked down at the floor, not making eye contact with Lucky. She had to hide the tears in her eyes and the catch in her voice. The two of them stood together for thirty seconds or more, in silence. Finally Penny was able to say something, but only after she had turned away from her former lover. "Thanks for everything Lucky. My only regret is that I wish it could have lasted forever."

 

Lucky watched as Penny rejoined an extremely happy Ricardo and the wedding ceremony started. He felt rejected and dejected. He walked out to the balcony and leaned against the railing. Hoping that maybe Penny would give one more thought to her marriage, he turned to face her one last time and saw that she paid no attention to him. He was crestfallen. His hopes, his dreams, his whole future depended on Penny. If Penny was not there to be by his side for the rest of his life, what good was his life? Suddenly the song he sang to Penny that one night came back into his mind. He turned his back away from her and looked out over the horizon. Quietly at first, he started to sing Just The Way You Look Tonight. Then Lucky started to sing louder and louder, enough to get Penny's attention without he himself knowing it. His eyes filled with tears and he thought that he was about to start crying. But just before the tears spilled over another familiar song, A Fine Romance, filled the air and a hand touched his shoulder. The touch that could only be one special person's: Penny's. He closed his eyes and kept on singing his song and Penny kept on singing her's. Lucky looked over at Penny and she looked back at him. As the two finished their songs, Lucky grabbed Penny and pulled her into a hug, bending her backwards and kissing her right there on the spot, their love for each other overflowing. And when he bent over, the quarter that he was going to use to win Penny fell out and landed on the side of heads. Of course, there was no other side it could fall on because both sides were identical, so Lucky would have won no matter what. Perhaps that was cheating, but true love makes people go to desperate measures. The two of them would forever go on living their lives together in love for the rest of their lives. And no one could ever change that, for it truly was a fine romance.


End file.
